


Sleepless in Montana

by JacobsHunter



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: He couldn't sleep. He knew he'd get a lecture about it, but his mind just couldn't shut off. Then she found him, and he finally got to know her.





	Sleepless in Montana

Another sleepless night. The nightmares kept him awake. And like a fool, he decided to wander the halls of the old hospital. The musty smell filled his nose, but did nothing to calm his mind. So many thoughts, so much guild, too many what ifs. He wondered if his mind would ever be silent again.

"Aren't you Jacob's helper?"

He turned, ready to see one of the Chosen. Instead, his eyes met the ice blue stare of a Seed. Delilah. The baby sister. The only somewhat normal one in the mix. Jacob adored her, it was obvious. He always softened just from hearing her voice. And she was always talking to the prisoners or giving them things to make their stay more bearable. Staci still had the quilt she had given him, though he worried he was going to ruin a family heirloom.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, knowing better than to disrespect her. The last man who did was never heard from again.

"Please, call me Delilah," she smiled, and Staci's heart fluttered. "Or Lila. My brothers sometimes call me that. Speaking of, why does Jacob call you 'Peaches?' Odd nickname." He shrugged.

"I honestly don't know," he replied. "T-to demoralize me o-or make me feel lesser than him." She watched him before holding a hand out.

"Come. I've got hot coco in my room. You could use some."

He stared, his mind going blank. This was Jacob's baby sister. He'd kill him if he found out. He really shouldn't, but damn, the offer of hot coco was so tempting. And she was so kind. Almost like an angel. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying no, but he also didn't want to die.

"Your brother-"

"Won't mind. He's asleep right now, so it's been a good day for him. And I'm awake, which means we were meant to bump into each other. Come on." She took his hand and lead the way.

And gosh, was her hand soft! He couldn't remember the last time he'd held a hand this soft and silky. He almost wanted to ask what lotion she was using, but he knew Jacob would smell it.

All too soon, she had released his hand, and lead him into her room.

"I don't bite," she laughed, her voice sounding like music. "I never did get your name."

"Staci Pratt, ma'am," he responded, shifting awkwardly as she closed the door. "You're... so different from Jacob." She smiled and started fixing two cups.

"That's how families are," she explained. "Jacob, Joseph, John, and myself. We're siblings, but we couldn't be more different. We've each had different lives that shaped us into who we are now. My brothers had hard lives, but mine was much gentler once I was taken from my birth parents."

Staci couldn't help but wince. "I'm sorry that you had to endure that."

"Don't be. It was the best thing to ever happen to me. Our father was a cruel man, and our mother was too afraid of him. I never really knew my brothers until I aged out of the system and went in search of them. They weren't sure about me, but after a bit of questioning, they welcomed me with open arms. They do have a softer side. It's just not in their nature to show it."

"I can tell. Jacob, his whole face just changes when he know you're close by. It's so strange to see." She smiled, and he felt his heart flutter. "You two must be close."

"We are," she echoed, offering him one of the steaming mugs, which he gladly accepted. "He felt guilty at first for not being there in my younger years, but I assured him that it was nothing to be guilty about. I'm not ashamed of who I am. If I were, I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

They talked for hours, about everything and nothing. By the time Staci was finally feeling tired, the sun was starting to rise.

"Your brother is going to kill me. He hates for me to not sleep." She smiled and patted his hand.

"That's just his way of showing he cares. He does to same to me, just softer."


End file.
